


The Hardest Part Of This - Joshler

by they_say_stay_in_your_lane_boy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cancer, Gen, its not really a relationship tbh, meh idk, okay well bye, theyre only friends take a chill pill, this is so bad and sad and mad and rad and wtf am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_say_stay_in_your_lane_boy/pseuds/they_say_stay_in_your_lane_boy
Summary: One-shot song fic, inspired by TOP's cover of MCR's CancerJosh has cancer. That's all. And, uh, Tyler is sad. That's all.This is pretty sad so dON'T READ IF YOU KNOW SOMEONE WITH CANCER ALRIGHT I DON'T WANNA MAKE YOU CRY ILY PLS DON'T CRY





	

**Author's Note:**

> well hey there thanks for reading just warning you but i'm crap at writing alright and idk how cancer works tbh im sorry just the ending is real shitty well in fact the whole story is but its only like 400 words read it pls pls pls ok thanks ily

“T-tyler?” Josh croaked, eyes half open.

“Yeah?” Tyler replied. He shuffled his chair forwards, moving closer to his friend's limp body. His left knee brushed against the side of the mattress.

 

“If you could-” Josh paused to cough, “G-get me a drink of water..?” Tyler nodded frantically. He would do anything, absolutely anything to help. He plunged his hand into the canvas bag at his feet, and pulled out a plastic water bottle.

“I brought this for you, because I know you-”

“Don't like hospital water.” A faint smile appeared on his lips, but not in his eyes, as he finished Tyler's sentence. “Thank you, Ty. It means a lot... I mean, not just for the w-water, of course, just for... Just for... Everything.” Josh was staring in Tyler's general direction, but not at him. Tyler's eyes, however, seemed happy, but were already brimming with unwanted tears.

 

Josh sighed. He looked down at the white sheets surrounding him – his friend's gaze didn't shift. “Turn away.” Tyler leaned forwards, and placed both his hands on Josh's arm. “W-why? Josh?”

“Cause I'm awful just to see, now turn away.”  
Tyler's confused brown eyes danced over Josh's face, but after a few seconds, he blinked slowly, and focused his vision on the ceiling.

 

“I just hope you know, Ty... The hardest part of this is leaving you.” Josh glanced up at his friend briefly, but realising that Tyler's eyes were shut, closed his tired eyes too. A stray tear trickled down Tyler's cheek, and a few minutes of comfortable silence passed.

 

“You know what, Josh?” Tyler didn't get a reply, but continued with a sad, self-mocking chuckle.

“This seems unreal. This whole cancer thing. It feels like, it's all a joke, or something like that anyway. It's just... I don't know, it just doesn't feel possible.” He stroked the back of Josh's hand with his thumb. Eyes still tightly shut, he sighed.

“I promise, I'll do anything to help you. After everything we've been through together... I... I won't be able to live without you, Josh. You've gotta stay alive for me.”

 

Tyler opened one eye cautiously.

“Josh?”

He opened the other, and turned his head towards the bed.

“J-josh?”

His face was filled with panic.

“J-j...”

His trembling fingers wandered over his best friend's face.

He'd lost him. He'd lost Josh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was like my first fanfic i hope u enjoyed it pls let me know how it was  
> my twitter is '@odetosleepers' if u wanna tell me how bad and untalented i am over on there
> 
> okay well  
> bye


End file.
